Choosing Sides
by MeusVitaLuna
Summary: Caroline must distract Klaus while the others try to high tail Elena out of Mystic Falls, but will the emotions she has tried to ignore become to much to ignore?
1. Chapter 1

"Caroline, I need you to stop him. Now." Said a not so patient Damon.

"Why can't I help with Elena?" Said Caroline in a childish tone.

"Because Klaus likes you; whereas he despises the rest of us." He siad matter-of-factly.

"He doesn't like me." she said more to convince herself than Damon.

"Stop pretending and get your Barbie ass over there and keep him busy." He said even more impatiently.

"I am _NOT_ going to seduce him you pig!" She said disgusted.

"Well figure something out because I am bored of this conversation. You will do this because you want to help Elena and you know you are the only one capable of doing it." He said with a tone of finality.

"Fine. But I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for Elena and I find no joy in this whatsoever." She said to try to spite him.

"Whatever allows you to sleep at night." he said in his usual sassy way before hanging up.

* * *

Caroline walked up to the Mikaelson Family home with more than a little apprehension. She was trying to convince herself that Damon was wrong; she was trying to convince herself that she didn't feel anything for Klaus. However, that was proving more than a little challenging. But, before she could give it a second thought the door swung open.

"What do you want?" said a very annoyed looking Rebekah.

"I am here to talk to Klaus." Caroline replied in the most innocently fake voice she could muster after having been ripped out of her very personal self-argument.

"What about? I thought you hated him. What could you possibly want with my brother that you can't say in front of me?" she replied.

"Well, I can't very well tell you can I?" she drawled. "Now, if you don't mind, take me to your brother so I can speak with him."

"No need to fight over me love." said a cocky Klaus.

Caroline found his voice so…enticing. It was silky, some sort of European, and sexy. It didn't seem to matter what he said, it all made her swoon a bit, as much as she hated to admit it. But when he called her _love_, her heart just melted.

"Trust me Nik, we weren't. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will go find Matt, see if he wants to _play_." she said with a smirk.

And with that she flitted out of sight. Caroline was about to ditch the plan to save Matt when the sexy voice spoke.

"Ignore her, she likes him too much to really hurt him. She wants his approval, not his life. Now why do you want to see me?" He let the last sentence roll out of his mouth in an overtly seductive way.

Caroline was beside herself. But she had to pull it together; this was strictly business. She was here to keep him busy while Damon and Stefen did whatever they were doing. However, she would keep his attention longer if she played along.

"Well," she choked out. "I wanted to…talk to you in private."

"I see. Then come on up to my bedroom, love, where we won't be overheard."

* * *

Klaus had decided on a tour of the entire house, much to Caroline's benefit. While he was trying to impress her with material goods, which she wasn't interested, she was trying to figure out how she could possibly do this without letting her feelings get in the way. She fleetingly thought of turning off her emotions, but immediately thought better of it. She finally came upon the fact that there really wasn't a way to let her emotions not get into it, but she was sure as hell going to try.

By the time they finally reached his bedroom, she had already been there almost an hour; in almost every room he had spoken of how it complimented her in some way. This quite unsettled her at first, but she came to realize that he was giving her what she always craved, attention, genuine praise, and approval. He was looking more enticing with every minute that passed.

"And _this_," he said dramatically as he gently pushed the door so that it slowly swung open. "Is my room."

His room was not what she had expected from him. It was not the ornate and lavish room she had, much to her dismay, dreamed about at night, but a simple room filled with art that she recognized as his, and others she recognized as masterpieces. Yes, the art was impressive, yet somehow it was arranged to not be oppressive, but to highlight each and still look like a simple bedroom. Granted it was huge, but there was no gold encrusted bed or even curtains around it; in fact, the bed was a generic apartment bed with an obviously old headboard and an oddly out of place hand sewn quilt.

"What do you think?" he asked, with more eagerness then she was used to from him.

"I like it, it isn't what I expected from you, but this is better." She couldn't believe she was being this honest with him. Where did this sudden trust in him come from?

"And what, may I ask, did you expect?" He was back to his cocky self.

"Something much more…royal. This looks like an artist's flat, not a 1,000year old rich vampire's bedroom." Again with the honesty, it surprised her, but it seemed to keep him tuned in and that was what she was here for, wasn't it?

"Ah, you still think that I am a pretentious ass." he stated, not without a little disappointment.

"No, that isn't what I meant. I don't think that." She said distressed.

"You don't? Well then what has kept you from doing this earlier?" he said in an all too Damon like manner.

"Don't harass me for not coming to the man who has single-handedly killed many of my friends and family." she said heatedly.

"Oh no _love_; please don't, we were having such a lovely time." He said with more emotion than she dared believe. The words melted her though, and she let it drop.

"We are, aren't we?" she said a little surprised. "So let's continue." she said not knowing exactly what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to know more about you." she asked genuinely curious.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything," she said exasperated "but we can start with which of these paintings."

"What about them?" Klaus asked

"Which ones are yours? Which ones you stole? What they are of? What they mean? Why you chose them..." he cut her off. Which was good because she knew she was babbling and wasn't really saying anything of importance anyway.

"Well _love_, you do want to know everything." he stated with a air of observation. "Lets start with your first question. All the ones in the back right corner are mine."

He began to walk to that corner, and Caroline, who was glad he was going to tell her something, followed suit.

"Alright, well I am sensing a theme." she said with a hint of something similar to anger.

"And what is that my _love_?" And there he went again, calling her _love. _She pondered if he knew what it did to her. He probably did, the manipulative bastard. But then again, who was the one here to keep him busy. No. He deserved it. He is a hard-hearted killing machine.

"One, I am not YOUR love. And two, they are almost all portraits of or featuring beautiful women." she chose to feed of her anger; she could deal with anger, not these immoral and quite frankly, reprehensible feelings.

"Do I sense jealousy?" he asked in his all too cocky tone.

"Jealous?!" she exclaimed incredulously. "How could I be jealous of something that I don't have?"

"Oh but you do; you have feelings for me, though you care not to recognize them, and you have my heart." he finished in a soft and angelic fashion that made her want to run over to him and passionately make love to him. But she didn't dare.

"I have your heart? If I had your heart, wouldn't you care about my happiness? Wouldn't you care that you are ruining my life and causing me so much pain?" She was yelling at this point. She knew she was going to get thrown out for this and then the others would face the consequences. She just hoped that they had finished by now, and maybe she could get a warning out to them before it was too late.

"You think I want to do these things? You think I do these things to hurt you? Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes, you always seem to get off on hurting people, it's like a drug to you or something."

"You don't understand me at all, and please don't attempt to."

"I think I understand you just fine, thank you very much!" She turns on her heel and begins to walk out. She knows it's over and that it is pointless and reckless to stay any longer. She is almost at the door when suddenly he is in front of her, very close to her in fact. She can feel his hot breath on her skin; smell his vague scent of hickory; see an animalistic yearning.

"Please. Don't go." he said in the most rough and sexy voice she had ever heard. If it wasn't Klaus in front of her, she would have thrown herself at the person.

"Why? Why should I stay?" she asked defiantly.

"Because you want to, because I want you to, because even though every fiber in your being says to run away, you are Caroline Forbes, Miss. Mystic Falls, and you get what you want." he ended with an eyebrow maneuver that in and of itself made her swoon.

She kept her cool, even though she was pumping with adrenaline, and took the two small steps to reach him. Then she leaned in so their lips were almost touching and in her most seductive and primal tone she said, "Yes I do."

He then bridged the gap between them and grabbed her back to pull her body into him; lighting her body up as if it were a million fireworks that had been stored away and forgotten about until someone stumbled upon them and set them all off at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline quickly returned his advances; she dove into his mouth, wanting to taste all of him. She then wrapped her arms around him so that her one arm was holding his gorgeous hair and the other working its way up the back of his shirt.

Klaus couldn't believe that she was kissing him, that Caroline Forbes who he had never really thought would ever truly return his feelings was kissing him. He stopped in shock, because not only was she kissing him, but her hands were all over him.

Caroline froze. He had stopped kissing her. She knew this was a mistake; she should never have let Damon talk her into coming here at all, let alone the fact that she let her own feelings cloud her judgment. She needed to get out of here. This was not good; this was very not good. She quickly untangled herself and turned around in shame.

He had really done it this time. He went to far, she couldn't want him; he was the bad guy. He should have been satisfied with how the evening was going; why did he have to ruin every relationship he had. Not only his brothers and his friend Stefan, but his sister, whom he truly did love dearly.

"I'm sorry." he said in an almost inaudible tone that was choked out.

"Why would you be sorry? I was the one who kissed you back. It isn't right and I should have known." she still was facing the door, not bearing to look at him.

"Not right?! Of course its right; you just aren't ready and I get that, I am sorry that I took tonight too far. Please accept my most humble apologies _love_."

Oh god. There he goes again with the _love_ bit. But then she really thought about what he had just said and realized that he thought she was the one who didn't want this, not him. He seriously believed that she didn't (couldn't) want him. She had to find out if he really felt that way, because if he did, then they could back to where they were; except the fact that he was Klaus and he was the bad guy, the one she needed to protect her friends from. But none of that seemed quite so significant when she looked and saw the raw emotion in his eyes.

"Do you really feel that way? Do you think that I wasn't thrilled that you kissed me? Did you not feel my mouth on yours?"

"Yes, I do feel that way because you pulled away, you turned away in fact, like you were ashamed of me." he said still with the raw pain plastered on his face.

"I stopped because you did! I wasn't ashamed of you, I was ashamed of me, because you didn't want me to kiss you, that it was a mistake." she was angry now, she wasn't quite sure why, but his lack of knowledge had something to do with it.

"I was stunned. I didn't expect you to kiss me back, I was shocked and it showed on my body. It truly surprised me that someone truly and beautiful and smart and wonderful as you would actually want someone like me in a real sense." She could see the embarrassment on his face and couldn't stand it so she followed her instincts; she kissed him.

It started slow. She wanted to show him that she cared, that it wasn't just lust like with the other girls. But soon it was too agonizing to not be really touching him, for she only had her hands cupped around his face. So, she remedied that problem by putting both her hands up his shirt this time.

Klaus jumped right in this time, yet he let her lead, as he was still wary of her honesty. But when he felt her fiery hands run up his back, he couldn't help himself; he pulled her closer to him by her hips where he had his hands gently laying. Then, he moved one hand up to her breast and the other to her ass. When he did this he got immediate agreement when a low moan escaped her now puffy from kissing lips.

She couldn't believe how muscular he was. She knew he was fit, but when her hands were exploring, they found that his clothes were not displaying his physique enough. However, this newfound knowledge made her want to feel more of him, yet her hands could only go so far with his shirt on.

He felt her tugging at the bottom of his shirt and helped her out, although he had to release her fantastic lips to do so.

"Wow." It was one thing feeling him; it was another entirely to see him. He was in a word, perfect.

He smirked. "Your turn." He began to pull at the top of her shirt, wanting to feel her skin on his.

"Easy hybrid boy. This is one of my favorite shirts, don't you dare rip it." she said with more gusto than she felt. She knew she would be okay with him ripping it now, but would miss it later.

He obediently moved his hands to pull at the bottom of her shirt when it hit him. "What did you call me?"


End file.
